Naughty Girl
by skalice
Summary: When punk!Quinn breaks the rules, she is called into Principal Santiago Lopez's office for a proper punishment. One shot. Genderswap. Warning: sex with a minor, use of ethnic slurs but always by characters of that same ethnicity .
1. Chapter 1

A buzz sounds in the principal's office and Santiago Lopez swivels his chair to press a button and open the door. He quirks an eyebrow when he sees that Quinn Fabray enters his office with her usual swagger. The convinced punk only transferred to McKinley for her senior year, but has seen every corner of this office in her short time here - in every way possible. Santiago smirks to himself. He knows he shouldn't. He knows she's a minor. He knows he can go to prison for this. But as his eyes follow her tongue around her lips, her suggestive smirks doing things to him (particularly in his pants), he knows that it's totally worth it.

"Close the blinds," he instructs simply, but she's already performing the action. He takes the time to appreciate the incredibly short ripped jean shorts. She returns to the desk and plants her hands on it, leaning forward, one eyebrow quirked.

"So, Quinn Fabray," Santiago sighs. "You are a piece of work. What did you get sent in for this time?"

"Smoking in the bathroom," she replies, her voice husky and so, so sexy. Her short pink hair is unruly, as always. She's wearing a jeans vest and a ripped shirt. "And Mr. Hummel didn't particularly like my attire."

"Tell me, ms Fabray. What is a principal to do with a student such as yourself? How am I to punish you when I know you will violate the same rules tomorrow?" He tries his hardest to sound stern and fed up with her behaviour, but barely succeeds when he thinks about what's coming next. "I can't let you walk out of here without repercussions, though."

She smirks. "I agree, sir."

Quinn makes her way around the desk and he turns his chair in anticipation. He licks his lips when she gets down on her knees and her fingers work on his belt, button and zipper. She tugs down his pants and boxers and smiles when she finds her principal already semi-hard for her. Quinn wraps her hand around his thick dick and leans down, kissing the head. He sighs in pleasure as she starts swirling her tongue around the head, running it under his foreskin. She uses her hand to pump along his shaft, now wrapping her lips around his dick and sucking down on it.

"I wonder what your daddy would say if he saw you now," Santiago says, his eyes fixed on her head as she sucks his dick like a lollipop. He groans when she brings her other hand into his boxers and starts fondling his balls. "Does your daddy know how much you love to blow your principal's big dick to get out of trouble?"

He knows Quinn doesn't mind the dirty talk. He knows she can take a lot - literally. He lifts his hips and grunts when her nose touches his pelvis. She starts bobbing her head up and down, building a nice rhythm, bringing him closer and closer to release. Just when he feels his balls tightening, she lets go. She stands up and licks her lips, giving him an innocent look. "Am I dismissed, Mr. Lopez?"

He pants and grins. "You know you're not, ms Fabray." Before he can say anything else, she pulls him into her by his tie, pressing her body against his. He can feel his hard dick rubbing against her jean-clad pussy. He brings his hands to her magnificent ass, but she reaches behind her to grab his wrist and guide one hand under her shirt while kissing his lips in the most seductive way possible. He trails his hand up to her tits, grinning into the kiss when he feels her bare nipple, stiff and ready for him.

Principal Lopez is hard and horny, so he doesn't wait to get to work. He takes off her vest, tugs off her shorts and pulls her shirt over her head. He whistles lowly when he sees that she was only wearing a long tie underneath her clothes - not even a pair of panties. The tie runs between her hard tits and the end just reaches over her pussy. Her nipples are erect and hard.

"I've been hot for you all day, Principal Lopez," she says softly, looking up at him from under hooded eyes. "Feeling this silk tie rubbing against my pussy... pure agony. Would you be so kind as to relieve me?"

Santiago shakes his head. This girl just keeps surprising him. With one swift motion, he clears the space he needs on his desk and puts her up there. He kisses her again, palming her tits firmly, knowing how much she likes that. She moans into his mouth and it sends a shiver down his back. He pushes her down and pulls the tie aside as he lowers his head between her legs. She opens her legs wider, keeping her heels planted firmly on the desk. The smell of her arousal is simply dizzying. He rubs her inner tighs and puts the tip of his tongue above her entrance, licking the length of her slit easily - she's just so unbelievably wet. She's fucking drenched.

Quinn lifts her hips into him when he reaches her clit, but then he goes south again. He licks her a couple of times and then starts to make figure eights around her entrance and clit. She's writhing underneath him as he palms her tits again, now licking under the hood her clit and then swirling his tongue around it. He grabs her waist to keep her hips from moving. He gives her pussy an open mouthed kiss and drags his tongue through her slick folds, knowing how much she enjoys feeling the stubble on his cheeks against her inner thighs. She's moaning and he knows how close she is getting, so he pulls away, giving her some of her own medicine.

"Mr. Lopez," she says, frustration evident in her voice. "What the fuck?"

He shrugs and smirks, then reaches down for his dick. With a few quick strokes, he gets it as hard as before again. He places his dick on top of Quinn's pussy, moving it back and forth, over her clit and through her pussy. She pushes her body into him, her clit rubbing against the underside of his dick, then the head. He looks up at her and grins. Her face and neck are flushed, her hands clutching to the edge of the desk. Finally, he moves his dick down again and slips inside of her easily. It's fucking incredible how wet and tight she is. He penetrates her deeper and deeper, her walls clutching onto him.

Santiago slides his arms under her back and pulls her up. She quirks a questioning eyebrow, but then gets distracted when he's sheathed fully inside of her. She buckles her hips and lets her head fall back, giving him ample access to her neck and lifting her chest. She archs her upper body into his, her naked tits rubbing against his shirt. He kisses her neck, careful not to leave hickeys, as he pounds into her. She wraps her legs around him and locks her ankles at the small of his back.

He carries her over to the wall and pushes her against it, canting his hips to shift the angle with which his dick slides in and out of her smoothly. They're both panting and moaning, their lips finding each other in another sloppy kiss.

"Does your daddy know you love to ride this big spic dick?" Santiago utters. "Does he know his little girl loves to be pounded her Latino principle? His little white girl?"

Quinn smirks at him. "Does your mommy know her model son likes to fuck his punk white student? Does she know you're filling me up so good?"

She wraps her arms around his neck and pushes her body into his, guiding him deeper inside. Her walls are squeezing his hard dick, sucking him further and further inside. He keeps her up with one strong arm and brings his hand between their bodies, rubbing her clit with his middle finger. She's pulsing around him, hot and wet. He can feel his dick throbbing, hear her low voice, feel his balls tightening. Sweat is running down their bodies, the pace is insane by now. She buries her face in his neck as she screams out, coming around his dick. When he feels her teeth against his skin, it only takes seconds for him to shoot his load deep inside of her, coming so fucking hard.

Quinn keeps her forehead rested against his shoulder and they stand there for a minute, recovering from their orgasms. Then Santiago pulls out and helps her to the ground. He grabs a tissue to clean his dick before stuffing it back into his pants. She takes her clothes and gets dressed again.

He looks at her and shakes his head. "You drive me crazy, you know that, Fabray?"

Quinn smirks and leans in for a deep kiss, swirling her tongue around his. They kiss lazily for a minute. Then she licks her lips and before she walks away, she quirks an eyebrow and says: "Why do you think I keep breaking the rules, sir?"


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn quirks an eyebrow when someone knocks on the door of her Yale dorm. Dana, her roommate, is out on a date with a pretty hot girl and Quinn knows Dana to go on long, long dates. She opens the door and quirks the other eyebrow as well when she sees the man standing in front of her.

"Principal Lopez. As I live and breathe. What brings you here?"

He looks lost for a moment, almost as if he hadn't realised where he really was until he saw her. He shakes his head, clearly trying to compose himself. Finally, he answers helplessly: "You."

"Well, no shit." She leans against the doorframe. "What can I... do for you?" she asks suggestively.

He takes a deep breath. "I know this is pathetic. I'm just a pathetic old man and I don't know what I was thinking coming here -"

Quinn rolls her eyes. "You're not that old, Lopez. You're what? Twenty-eight now? You were twenty-seven last time we fucked."

He blushes, glances down the hall, but nobody seems to really notice him. "Yeah, I turned twenty-eight in August. I'm here because... well... you."

"Why don't you come... in." The tone of her voice leaves nothing to the imagination.

She closes the door behind him. He prepares to sit down when she pushes him on top of one a bed, kissing him furiously. When she finally lets go for air, he looks at her, bewildered. "Nice to see you again, Mr Lopez," she says in that husky voice that means business.

He throws his head back and groans. They share a look and within the minute, they're naked on the bed, Santiago's dick pumping into Quinn as she rides him. He palms her breast and holds her hip with the other hand. He's stretching her pretty damn good. She moves her hips in circles on top of him. He moves his hands to her ass, kneading the cheeks, pushing her closer. She leans into him and her clit rubs against his pelvis every time he fills her to the hilt.

"Fuck," Quinn curses, closing her thighs to increase the friction. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, I totally forgot how big you were."

He grunts as he pushes into her again. "You're so goddamn tight. So tight."

They're going at it like animals and it's almost as if they haven't been apart for months because the sex ended when high school ended for Quinn. He'd been acting on instinct coming here, but now he knows - he needs her. She's the only one who can get him so hard so fast and drive him so crazy.

He looks up at her. Her head is thrown back, her tits are bouncing, her pink pussy swallowing his darker dick, then revealing it again. He can feel the sweat pouring down his body and he grabs her hips, turning her around and pounding into her so hard that the head of the bed bumps against the wall.

She lifts her body into his and when he stops for a moment while filling her to the hilt, she flips them over again. She humps into him and uses the muscles in her pussy to close in on him. He thrashes beneath her and by now, she knows what that means. She bites her lip and almost sees stars when she can feel his hot seed filling her up. He has the presence of mind to touch her clit and she follows closely behind him, coming more violently than ever before. Hey, it's been awhile since she's had sex with Lopez.

She slumps down on top of him, completely exhausted. She vaguely notices falling asleep with her head on his chest and his dick softening inside her pussy.

* * *

Quinn is lying down on top of Santiago, her head resting on his chest. He has one arm wrapped around her waist, his other hand softly playing with her hair. They've never done this before - they'd have sex and she'd be out his office. It only occurs to him now that he has never held her in his arms like this, their naked bodies pressed together. It feels more natural than he'd have expected. He can feel her nipples pressing into his skin.

She wakes up, but neither of them say anything. They just lie there, sharing a look every now and then. They don't know how long it takes. It doesn't really matter.

"I'm tired, Mr Lopez," Quinn says in a husky voice, breaking the silence that had been enveloping them. She leans up and looks him in the eye. "I'm tired of this act of indifference. I'm tired of pretending nothing affects me, nothing matters to me. It does. And I'm tired."

He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "You know, my friends call me Santiago or Tiago. I'm not your principal anymore."

She doesn't say anything, just looks at him pointedly. He sighs. He should've known better than to think that ignoring her words would make them go away, as if they'd never been spoken in the first place. "Nobody's asking you to pretend, Quinn. Not anymore. Look where you are, where we are. You made it into Yale. You can be whoever you want to be. Nobody knows you here. Nobody expects anything."

Quinn chuckles dryly. "I don't think you understand. Pretending I don't care is my life. My parents taught me not to show any emotion. Other kids learn how to ride a bike, or how to play cards. All they taught me was a pokerface. No matter what happens, act like you don't care. It's all I know."

"Your parents aren't here now. They can't see you. They have no power over you."

Quinn shakes her head. "I wasn't always the pink-haired rebel, Mr Lopez. That Quinn was just another version of what my parents wanted, I just didn't know it. Before I went to McKinley, I was the perfect cheerleader. Captain of the cheerleading squad, most popular girl in school. I was nicknamed 'the Ice Queen', and people were convinced I didn't have any feelings. I had the right friends and dated the quarterback of the football team, who of course was also the captain. I did everything right, but it didn't seem to matter. My parents... they didn't love me more. Or at all. I don't know. Then we had to move to Lima and I decided to raise my middle finger, raise it high, rebel. But I didn't see that I was doing the exact same thing. Acting indifferent, as if nothing could affect me."

"You have a choice now, though. You have a responsibility to be who you feel you really are, whoever that is. You're responsible for your own happiness now. You can choose to be happy."

"I'm still doing what they want," Quinn points out. "I'm in an Ivy League school, economics major. That's not what I want. But I don't know what it is I do want, either. I want to be free." She sighs deeply. "It doesn't matter anyway. You came here. We had sex. It was great. We both came, hard. And now you'll go back."

Santiago trails her cheek with his finger. "I don't know if I can go back, Quinn. It's changed. The entire place has changed. McKinley is void of something. It's void of... you. And I don't know if I can go back to that place and that life. In a way, it's just the way it was before you, but then it isn't. Because before you, I didn't know any better. But now you've been there, and it breathes you, but you're not there."

Quinn smirks. "Is this a convulated way of saying you miss me?"

Santiago shrugs, blushes. "Maybe. Probably. I just... I don't feel the same, and I'm reminded that I never wanted to be a principal in the first place. I just wanted to teach. But the opportunity was there, and my family was pushing for it. They wanted to be proud. And the entire community was pushing for it, just so they'd be able to say they had a hispanic principal in their midst. I don't even _feel _hispanic, Quinn. I was born and raised in Lima, Ohio."

"Your family was pushing for it, so you became principal even though you didn't want that. But you come here and tell me to not care about what my family says and go after what I want?" Quinn is irritated now, and she wants to roll off him but her body doesn't seem to allow it. "Just... go back. You'll find yourself another student, another project. Again and again."

"Maybe that's why I'm telling you, Quinn. There's no need to waste years until you finally realise you're not living the life you want in the place you want to live it. And just so you know, I don't make a habit of sleeping with my students. In fact, I'm not sure you ever were a student to me. Certainly not a project. I mean - rationally, I always knew you were a student, obviously. But when I looked at you, I didn't see a student. I saw a woman."

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Don't act like I wasn't some concept to you. A difficult young girl who'd lost her way and just needed the right dick to get her back on track. Someone to save. Someone to pity."

Santiago shifts a little. Her head is resting on his shoulder now, leaning on his muscles. "I wouldn't be here if that's all you ever were to me, Quinn. And I never pitied you. There was no reason to. I was never under the assumption that you were helpless. You didn't exactly position yourself as the damsel in distress."

She chuckles dryly. "You'd be the first. Most guys see the anger and they think it's a shield to protect a helpless girl. They think they can fix me if they fuck me the right way. If it wasn't pity or some kind of savior complex that attracted you to me, then what was it?"

"Your eyes. The defiance. That's what intrigued me at first. Then Ms Holliday showed me your essays for English lit. You showed such insight and passion - you could do something with that. You could go places with that. Ms Pilsbury showed me the art you made during the compulsory councelling sessions. Mr Schuester thought Glee club was an appropriate detention and I heard you sing. I looked at the way you walked, how you held yourself. I was attracted to your intellect, your way of expressing yourself. To me, you never were just that punk girl who behaved badly. I wasn't surprised when you got admitted here early. I saw a smart woman who had to be stronger than she really was. I saw myself - lonely, seen for something you're not, assumed to be something you're not."

She blushes, lifts her head, ghosts her lips over his. Doesn't know what to say. "Is that really true?" she finally whispers, her fingers caressing his chest.

"I... you... consume me, Quinn. McKinley is void of you, and I am void of you. I'm Quinless. And I never thought it'd happen this way. I thought you'd go off to Yale and that'd be that, and I'd go on with my life. But I can't go back to the way things were, because nothing can be what it was after you passed through. I quit. I quit my job, Quinn. And now I'm here, at Yale, away from home, from everything I know. Because it's where you are, and that's the only place I want to be. I can go, but this is where I want to be."

She lets her lips rest more heavily against his. "Nobody's ever... been that honest with me, I think. Nobody's ever cared. Nobody's ever looked beyond and cared, pushed their own boundaries."

He kisses her softly. His lips around her lower lip. He sucks on it, softly, then kisses her again. "You put so many things in perspective for me. Made me see I wasn't in the job I wanted, or in the place I wanted to be."

She kisses him back, slowly, lazily. Her nose touches his, and she cups his face. She smells his sweat, and she pushes herself into him. She can feel his dick pressing against her pussy, and it feels good. It feels complete. She licks his lips, he opens his mouth, his tongue peeks out. She wraps her lips around the tip of his tongue and sucks down on it. He moans, pushes into her, his dick hardening.

And she knows. Suddenly, she knows that she needs someone like him. Someone who's willing to look past her act and chooses not to see a helpless woman, but a lonely one. A woman not looking for a savior, but for a lover, in the true sense of the word.

She lets go of his tongue and kisses his lips again. He slips her tongue inside her mouth and she shudders, her nipples hardening. His tongue explores the roof of her mouth, plays with hers, curiously, lovingly. Every other time they've had sex, they'd been like animals. They only kissed to get eachother hot - never for the act of kissing itself. Never to express any kind of care.

He turns her over on her back, keeps kissing her, then moves his mouth down to her chest. He licks around one of her nipples, then takes it into his mouth. He suckles softly, lightly scraping it with his teeth.

She hisses, pushes her body upwards, into his. He brings his hand down, rubs her clit with the pad of his thumb. She can feel his dick hardening, and then he takes a hold of it, slipping it inside her. Slowly, but steadily he pounds into her, using all his strength. The thrusts are fluid. She buries a hand in his hair, pushing his head against her chest. He grabs her hips and pushes deeper into her, filling her entirely. He moans as her walls tighten around him, and he keeps pushing even when he can't go any deeper. Her clit is rubbing against his pelvis and he makes sure to increase the friction.

He pulls out and then pushes into her again, working up a rhyhthm. Her pussy contracts around him, trapping him again. She lifts her hips, he's inside of her, can't get out. He pushes that final little bit deeper, grunting the words he's been thinking for quite some time now. "I love you, Quinn."

Just at that moment, he hits her clit again and she comes around him, walls fluttering, breath hitching. She keens as he spills his seed inside of her, wrapping his arms around her again, pulling her into him.

He slumps down next to her and leans in for a deep kiss. When they let go for air, she finally answers him. "I think I love you too. No - I know. I know I love you too. Do you think we can make it work?"

"I think we can make it work."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Quinn returns from the bathroom to find her roommate in front of their dorm door. Her eyes are wide and she looks as if she's panicking. Quinn quirks an eyebrow. "What's wrong, Dana? You look like there's a lion in there."

"There's a man in our room, Quinn," Dana tries to whisper, failing miserably. "A naked man!"

"I know," Quinn smirks. "Handsome, isn't he? He's mine." She tilts her head. "And I suppose you are right – he a lion, at least in bed. And out of it."

Dana gives Quinn a confused look. "Since when do you even have a boyfriend?"

Quinn steps forward to open the door. "Since last night, I think. We had a fling in high school and then he just turned up yesterday, telling me he misses me. Then we had awesome sex." Quinn's not about to tell anyone she got all emotional and spilled her guts.

Quinn crawls back into her bed and snuggles up to Santiago, much to Dana's surprise. "He doesn't look like he just graduated high school," Dana whispers loudly.

"That's because he was my principal," Quinn winks. She leaves Dana in her shock and turns to wake Santiago up – and what better way to do it than with a kiss? Santiago's eyes flutter open and he grins against her lips, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm right here," Dana points out.

Santiago looks up in surprise and blushes, immediately grabbing the covers and pulling them up to his shoulders. "I – I'm sorry. I'm Quinn's…"

"Boyfriend, I know," Dana says, not really noticing the look of delight in his eyes at the term 'boyfriend'. "Quinn didn't tell me you were coming over. Actually, she said she didn't know herself. So when I came back to the dorm this morning after a wonderful date, you can imagine how freaked out I was at finding a stranger in my roommate's bed, and my roommate not even in the room."

"Bathroom," Quinn explained. "So I guess I should probably introduce you guys formally. Dana, this is Santiago Lopez, my ex-principal and current boyfriend. Lopez, this is Dana Daniels, my roommate and best friend here."

"Um… nice to meet you?" Santiago tries, not really knowing what to say. "I should… probably… go? Unless I should stay. But I guess I shouldn't. Right?"

Dana frowns and turns to Quinn. "He's weird, Quinn. You sure he used to be a principal?"

"Technically, I still am," Santiago explains, to Quinn's surprise. "I quit, but I still have to do my notice – until a replacement has been found. I should really head back to Lima. But, um… I'll call you, okay? So, I'll just get dressed now."

"I'll just grab my stuff and head to the library," Dana says. She picks up a few books and smiles at Santiago. "I guess I'll see you later then? Bye."

"Bye," Santiago smiles nervously. She leaves the dorm and he gets up to get dressed. Quinn doesn't bother getting out of bed just yet – she's perfectly fine watching her very handsome man. He leans in for another kiss and then just awkwardly stands around. "So I'll call you."

"Okay."

"I love you."

Quinn smiles. "I love you too."

He nods again, then turns to walk out. When he puts his hand on the doorhandle, Quinn's voice stops him. "Lopez?"

"Yeah?"

"You haven't got my number."

"Right. Of course. Let me just get my phone."

* * *

Quinn hates it. She absolutely hates it. She thought Lopez would go back to Lima and they'd keep in touch over the phone and they'd see each other when they can. She never expected to actually _miss_ the guy. And he's only going to make it back next weekend.

She keeps telling herself that she did fine without having sex with him the entire Summer, so she can manage two weeks, right? She shouldn't be sexually frustrated like this. Dana is still a bit weirded out that Quinn's really into a guy.

"It's just… you were always flirting with girls, you know?" Dana says that Friday night. "And sure, the occasional guy, but still. I didn't think you were the type to fall in love. And with your ex-principal? How did that even _happen_?"

Quinn shrugs. "It just… did. Well, okay, I seduced him. But Dana, you really can't tell anyone. I don't want him to get in trouble."

"So he's really giving up his job for you?" Dana asks. "That's so romantic."

"He hated it anyway," Quinn laughs. "He said I just kind of gave him the incentive to give it up. He was really nervous coming here. He thought maybe I was with someone else now, or I really didn't want to see him anymore, or he was too old for me now."

"But you looooove him," Dana teases. "I mean, you were never the sweetest person around, but you've been in such a mood all week. I think you scared at least a dozen people to death."

"He's coming over next week. I strongly advise you to find another place to stay," Quinn grins smugly. "Oh god, just thinking about it… fuck. I need to take a walk." She gets up and grabs a sweater. "I'll be right back."

"Sure," Dana shrugs. When Quinn closes the door behind her, Dana notices that she left her phone on her desk. She's about to grab it and run after Quinn, but then she gets a better idea.

Dana takes the phone and goes to the list of the last calls Quinn made. Not surprisingly, Santiago Lopez is the most occurring name on the list. She takes a deep breath and dials his number. "Back for more already?" The voice on the other side of the line sounds so husky and sexy that Dana is momentarily stunned. She's not even straight.

"Okay, I have no clue what that is about and I'm sure I don't want to know. This is Dana – Quinn's roommate?"

"Oh god! I'm so sorry! Wait – is Quinn alright? Did something happen to her? Please tell me she's okay!"

Dana laughs – he's so worried, it's actually kind of sweet. "Don't worry, nothing happened to her. Although… I guess you happened to her. Listen, you need to get your ass over to Yale because she needs to see you. She misses you so much and she seriously needs to get laid."

"Oh. Okay. Yeah. Um. So does she know about this?"

"She doesn't, but trust me, you need to get over here." Dana looks at the door – she kind of wants Quinn to be surprised, so she hopes they can end the call before she gets back. "Just get in your car, will you?"

"Yeah. Okay. Great! Thanks for calling!" he sounds so excited. "Don't tell Quinn I'm coming over, I want to surprise her."

Dana grins. "Deal." She erases the call from Quinn's phone memory and then gets back to her own bed.

* * *

It's Sunday morning and Quinn wakes up with Santiago's arms wrapped around her. She smirks when she feels his hardness against her thighs and turns around in his arm, one eyebrow quirked. "Good morning," she whispers softly. She doesn't want to wake up Dana, who only got in half an hour ago after managing to escape from some crazy chick's dorm, wishing she hadn't been so drunk and slept with her in the first place.

He bites his lip, trying to surpress a groan. "You look so sexy it should be illegal," he whispers. "I'd take you right now if I could."

"Nothing's stopping you," Quinn replies. "We can be silent. Or at least try to be," she says suggestively, her hand slipping inside his boxers and stroking his length.

He throws his head in their pillow to muffle a moan. When she flicks her thumb over the head of his dick, he can't take it any more. He shuffles them until he lies down on top of her, making sure the cover reaches to their shoulders. He pushes down her panties and starts kissing her neck. She smirks, but her eyes roll back when he enters her swiftly. He pushes inside and kisses her lips to muffle the groan escaping her lips. He rubs her clit with his thumb and she wraps her arms around his neck, pushing her body into his.

Quinn looks over to Dana, but she's sound asleep. It just feels so good to have him inside of her again – even though they had plenty of sex yesterday. She loves the way he stretches her walls, and the way he knows exactly how to pace his trusts, and the way he always remembers to make sure she's having a great time as well.

He's kissing her neck again and filling her up entirely. "Come for me, baby," she whispers in his ear, then suckles his earlobe.

"Fuck," he mutters, almost biting down on her neck to silence his orgasm. The feeling of him filling her entirely, of him spurting his seed inside of her, losing it completely – makes her come so damn hard.

"Ugh. Gross."

They both look up in surprise. When did Dana even wake up?

* * *

"Are you sure you should be skipping class?" Santiago asks worriedly. "This is your education. It's really important."

Quinn sighs. "This is a really useless class, Lopez. I've been to it three times but the professor just reads from his book and leers at the girls with cleavages. I'm so glad you could come down here earlier. You think Schue is up to running the school by himself for a day?"

Santiago shrugs. "I'm not, but only one way to find out, right? Anyway, it's not like there's really someone else who even wants to do it. We're still looking for someone external as well. I guess I'm just hard to replace," he grins cheekily.

"Well, you certainly are for me," Quinn winks, taking off her sweater but keeping on her shirt. "Now shut up and go down on me."

"Yes, ma'am."

He takes off her pants and tugs down her panties. She spreads her legs willingly. He grins and throws the cover over his head, licking her inner thighs. She sighs in pleasure and falls back against the pillow. She puts her hand on his head as he kisses her lips, slips his tongue between them and drags it up to her clit. She moans and pushes up her hips when he traces her clit with his tongue, then flicks over it lightly.

He suckles on it, then lets go and licks it again. His hands are on her hips, keeping her down to the mattress. "Yesss," she hisses. "Fuck yes!"

Just as Quinn is so very close to her orgasm, the door opens and gets them out of the moment.

"Holy fuck, guys!" Dana says, exasperated. "Quinn, you could've told me he was coming over and you guys were skipping classes!"

"Damn. I'm sorry, Dana. I looked at your schedule, I thought you were supposed to be in some economics class."

"It got cancelled last minute. And just… cover yourself up, will you?"

Santiago is so embarrassed he just blocks the view so Quinn can put her clothes back on and they can find some other place to finish what they started. "Let's go to your car," Quinn whispers in his ear.

He nods. "I'm sorry, Dana."

Dana sighs, then smiles. "Yeah, alright, I get it. You guys are in love. Just go be in love somewhere else for now, okay?"

* * *

Quinn throws her head back against her pillow and smiles. "Best orgasm ever, Lopez."

"I surprised you there, didn't I?"

"You did, stud," Quinn winks. "But you should probably get dressed now, Dana will be back any minute."

Santiago gets out of bed. Right at that moment, the door opens and Santiago is too stunned to have the presence of mind to cover himself.

"Seriously, guys?" Dana asks, sounding a little annoyed.

"Told you he's big," Quinn smirks. "Lopez? You should probably put on your boxers or something."

"Oh. Right. Right! So sorry!" he blushes, grabbing his boxers.

Dana sits down on her bed and sighs. "Okay. Quinn, I love you to death, and I'm really happy for you – but this has got to stop. I'm not a prude, but this is happening every week now. I get it, surprise visits are nice and schedules change last-minute, but Santiago, can you do us all a favour and get a place in New Haven? You guys can have all the sex you want there and maybe I can finally get some sleep without having to fear a trauma when I wake up, or, you know, just enter my own dorm without you two having another sex marathon."

Tiago scratches his head and nods. "Yeah. I was looking already but I'm going to try harder. I'm sorry, Dana. It was very immature of me. We should've gone to a hotel or something. I didn't want to upset you or anything. I should've been smarter than this."

"It's not a big deal," Dana says. "It's just… I kind of want to be able to not worry that I'll run into you guys having sex, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Quinn sighs. "Yeah. I'm sorry. You're right. Lopez is right. He actually told me that he debriefed the new principal yesterday – and he's got a job interview in New Haven on Tuesday. He's staying with a friend until he gets his own place, which shouldn't take that much longer. I'll still be your roommate, though."

"Awesome," Dana grins. "Wouldn't want to lose you – and I like you, Santiago, but I didn't sign up for two roommates."

"Yeah. I get it. Sorry. It won't happen again."


End file.
